U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,662,468 and 3,521,717 are examples of prior art ground traversing snowmobiles converted thereto, with U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,570,617 and 3,696,877 further examples of snowmobiles arranged to permit overland travel.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a snowmobile conversion kit such that the adaptability and relative ease of converting a snowmobile to a ground-engaging vehicle employing steering and drive wheel structure is availed in a manner to permit ease of such conversion not contemplated by the prior art.